filhosdacalculadorafandomcom-20200215-history
Faelar EveringFall
'Características gerais' Nome: Faelar Eveningfall Raça: Elfo da lua Data de nascimento: 07 de Kythorne de - 3522 Idade: 87 anos (em 1372) (Explicações no texto abaixo) Divindade: Corellon Larethian (Criador dos elfos) Terra natal: Floresta alta Altura: 1,82m; Peso: 68,5kg; Pele: Clara; Cabelos: Brancos; Olhos: Pretos. 'Personalidade' Faelar é um jovem elfo que preza o individualismo, mas não ignora o poder de um grupo. Ele é muitas vezes considerado solitário e egoísta, não que isso não seja verdade, mas no fundo ele quer confiar nos outros, no entanto a vida sofrida fez com que a natureza dele seja de desconfiança em relação aos outros.Faelar tambem é um pouco apegado ao dinheiro e bens, sinceramente isso não tem muito a ver com a ganância de acumular bens como os dragões o fazem, mas, o dinheiro facilita muitas coisas no mundo, e ele precisa de uma quantidade considerável de recursos para completar o seu objetivo. Ele tambem não gosta de chamar muita atenção, por isso ele procura passar despercebido ao máximo. Faelar tem como objetivo principal vingar a morte de sua esposa Melany que foi assassinada a mando do próprio pai dela, Ramon Lamystrand. 'Background ' Faelar era uma criança élfica comum que vivia em uma vila chamada Sahandrian nas proximidades das cachoeiras dançantes na floresta alta, como qualquer criança élfica de sua vila ele foi instruído na arte da espada, do arco e da magia, mas não tendo muita afinidade com a magia acabou se concentrando mais na arte do combate. Seus pais eram Aravilar e Talindra Eveningfall, seu pai sempre foi um exímio arqueiro e conhecedor da natureza, sua mãe era a Maga e anciã que protegia a aldeia junto com vários outros elfos, ela também era uma boa mãe para o pequeno Faelar, mas como os deuses e o destino não são piedosos com os mortais e nem toda felicidade é eterna um dia tudo foi arrancado de Faelar, desde sua família até mesmo sua vida... Certo dia a vila de Faelar foi atacada por um pequeno exército liderado por três magos que haviam se unido para destruir a vila e tirar da posse de Talindra um artefato chamado “o olho de Bari”, um item capaz de realizar o desejo daquele que olhasse diretamente para o diamante incrustado na esfera de ouro e pronunciasse as palavras certas, mas apenas uma vez por pessoa. Durante o caos da batalha, Talindra sabendo o motivo daquele conflito e percebendo que sua amada vila não iria resistir por muito tempo usou pela primeira vez o artefato e desejou que todos aqueles que atacavam sua vila fossem mortos, mas o que só ela sabia era que o verdadeiro motivo para que o item fosse protegido e nunca ser usado era porque o artefato não era uma benção, ele era uma maldição, pois ao mesmo tempo em que realizava o seu desejo ele também realizava o seu maior medo. O artefato tinha realizado o desejo de Talindra e agora estava na hora dele cobrar por isso, alguns segundos após a aniquilação do exército invasor os céus foram cobertos por nuvens vermelhas como sangue e então começou a chover fogo e ácido em toda a vila, um a um os elfos iam morrendo, esse era o maior medo de Talindra, que todos aqueles que ela protegia fossem mortos, inclusive seu marido e filho. Sabendo que a vila não iria escapar da maldição ela pegou seu filho que agora chorava assustado com os gritos que vinham do lado de fora da cabana, e desenhou um círculo ao redor dele, ainda sem falar uma palavra ela entregou a ele um pergaminho e logo em seguida começou a gesticular e balbuciar algumas palavras, Faelar percebendo que algo iria acontecer tentou falar algo, mas não teve tempo, sua carne começou a se transformar em pedra até o ponto dele virar uma estátua, Talindra rapidamente começou a conjurar outra magia e então o Faelar petrificado sumiu em plena vista, e sorrindo enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pela sua face Talindra fecha os olhos enquanto o fogo se espalha pela cabana... Durante centenas de anos aquele lugar onde a vila outrora chamada de Sahandrian ficava foi esquecido, até que um dia um mago humano que viajava pela região sentiu uma aura mágica enquanto andava com seu grupo e decidiu investigar, após algum tempo de estudo o mago conjura uma magia e algo aparece do nada espantando a todos, lá estava ainda petrificado o pequeno Faelar, sem saber o porquê de aquela estátua estar ali o grupo decide por a mesma na carroça para averiguação posterior. Mal sabiam eles que não teriam chances de saber por que aquela estatua estava escondida, pois dois dias depois foram emboscados e mortos por drows. Deixado na floresta por ter sido considerado sem valor pelos drows, o Faelar petrificado lá permaneceu por mais alguns anos até ser achado por um mercador que cortava caminho por entre a floresta, achando a estátua interessante ele a pôs em sua carroça e levou-a para tentar vender, pois pelos detalhes que ela possuía parecia ter sido feita por alguém muito habilidoso. Então, por milhares de anos a estátua do garoto com a mão estendida e com lágrimas nos olhos encantou muitas pessoas, e assim Faelar foi sendo passado de casa em casa, de cidade em cidade, de país em país, até que em 1306 um mago apreciador de arte sentiu algo estranho na estátua e então a comprou. Durante algum tempo ele estudou a estátua até que um dia ele juntou certa quantidade de itens entre outras coisas e falou algumas palavras, e enquanto isso a pedra foi se transformando em pele e carne dando vida novamente ao garoto... Após despertar Faelar teve que passar por um período de recuperação, era muita coisa para se assimilar de uma vez, a perda dos pais e toda essa história confusa sobre os anos o deixavam desnorteado, e assim mais alguns anos se passaram. Durante esses anos Faelar foi criado por Eurid Gardth, o mago que o salvou. Mas não satisfeito com a vida pacata que levava dentro de um laboratório e sem conseguir aprender uma magia sequer das quais Eurid tentava ensinar a ele, Faelar decidiu partir para encontrar algo que fizesse sentido na vida dele, e assim o fez. Durante incontáveis dias Faelar viajou na direção em que o sol nasce, até encontrar uma cidade chamada Ponte do arco que fica no Vale do arco, era uma cidade pequena, mas a maior que Faelar já tinha visto até então, maravilhado com o tumulto e o vai e vem de pessoas Faelar decide tentar recomeçar bem ali... Rapidamente Faelar acostumou-se com a cidade e com o lado das pessoas pouco conhecido por ele até pouco tempo... ...o lado de dentro! Sem saber fazer quase nada Faelar passou maus bocados naquela cidade, fome, sede, miséria. Mais rápido ainda do que aprendeu a se adaptar na cidade ele aprendeu a roubar, roubava para sobreviver, mas como queria sempre algo mais ele acabou matando pessoas por encomenda, assassino de aluguel como chamavam os que eram capturados. Certo dia um homem veio falar com ele dizendo que já vinha observando o que ele vinha fazendo dentro da cidade e que tinha a intenção de contratá-lo. Faelar ponderou por algum tempo, mas no final aceitou a proposta. -Como é o seu nome garoto?- Perguntou o homem. -Desculpe senhor, mas não confio em ninguém que não fala o próprio nome!- Respondeu Faelar. -Desculpe não ter me apresentado antes, meu nome é Theros Hedeion!- Falou o homem sorrindo. -Prazer senhor Theros, me chamo Vega Moondown!- Fala Faelar. - Bem, Vega a partir de hoje você faz parte dos mensageiros da morte! A princípio Faelar se destacava um pouco dos novatos por sua agilidade e com o passar dos anos foi se destacando entre os membros mais experientes, após algumas décadas de treinamentos, furtos encomendados e principalmente assassinatos Faelar conseguiu subir cada vez mais na escala hierárquica de sua organização, até que finalmente chegou ao posto de ceifeiro escarlate, se tornando assim reconhecido como um dos nove melhores assassinos dessa pequena organização em expansão. Passam-se os anos e durante esse tempo Faelar que agora era conhecido como Vega foi se tornando cada vez mais implacável e também mais frio ao mesmo tempo, cada vida que ele ceifava parecia impactar em sua alma... Um dia durante uma reunião de rotina entre os três líderes das bases militantes Faelar percebeu que um dos ceifeiros de jade era novo, ou nova para ser mais preciso. Ela tinha uma beleza estonteante, isso fez com que ele vagasse com sua mente distante, mas quando voltou a si ele percebeu que deixara seu olhar fixo nela enquanto divagava em seus pensamentos e ela tinha notado o olhar indiscreto, parecia que pela primeira vez depois de despertar no “novo mundo” o coração de Faelar estava um passo a frente do cérebro. Passado algum tempo a relação entre os dois foi se intensificando até que finalmente foi selado o matrimônio entre o casal Vega Moondown e Melany Lamystrand, o pai de Melany nunca aprovou tal matrimônio, pois acreditava que Faelar estava se aproximando de sua filha para poder ter mais acesso e espionar os mensageiros de jade, um desafeto mútuo, já que Faelar também nunca simpatizou com seu sogro. Graças a esses conflitos Melany decidiu se mudar para Ponte do arco e recomeçar a vida ao lado de Faelar, seu pai claro não ficou muito contente com a decisão, mas acabou engolindo a seco, pois não controlava mais a vida da filha. Mas, algo andava estranho com Melany nos últimos meses, ela parecia um pouco triste e preocupada. Faelar sempre perguntava por que ela estava tão triste, mas a resposta era sempre a mesma:”não é nada.” Os meses passaram e um dia o menino travesso chamado destino veio mais uma vez atormentar Faelar, Melany tinha sido encontrada morta em sua própria casa. Em meio a toda sua confusão mental, fúria e desespero Faelar começa a entender que algo não estava certo, afinal como poderia uma mulher treinada nas artes do combate ter sido morta tão facilmente? Durante meses Faelar ficou obcecado por encontrar o assassino de sua esposa, mas o ninja não achou apenas o assassino de sua esposa, ele achou o motivo pelo qual ela teria sido morta! Para surpresa de Faelar, Melany tinha sido assassinada a mando de seu próprio pai o líder dos ceifeiros de jade, Ramon Lamystrand. Sem ter explicação para tal crime Faelar busca o motivo que fez com que o próprio pai mandasse matar sua filha, e após mais algum tempo ele finalmente descobriu... Ramon estava trabalhando em um acordo com as tropas que começavam a atormentar Faêrun, os zentharins, o culto do dragão e com menor sucesso os drows da terra dos vales. Ramon era uma pessoa que sempre gostava de estar do lado vencedor, ele achava que esse lado seria com os zentharins e com o culto do dragão, mas como os outros líderes não aceitariam isso e não tinha poder militar para enfrentar o dois, por isso teria que fazer tudo por baixo dos panos, provavelmente sua filha teria descoberto e ameaçado contar a verdade e por isso foi morta. Nesse momento a fúria de Faelar era tão intensa que a única vontade que ele tinha era de invadir a base de Ramon e fazê-lo sofre o máximo que pudesse, mas, rapidamente a sabedoria invadiu a mente de Faelar e diminuiu o ódio em seu coração, se Faelar simplesmente invadisse seria suicídio, e dessa forma ele não conseguiria vingar sua amada, na verdade, para conseguir se aproximar de Ramon ele teria que continuar dentro da organização e planejar cuidadosamente cada passo que fosse dar em prosseguimento ao plano. Infelizmente Faelar não suspeitava que Ramon soubesse que ele já sabia, mas o ceifeiro de jade era esperto e estava sempre à frente dos outros, assim enquanto Faelar pensava estar chegando próximo de seu objetivo, Ramon se preparava e tramava o assassinato do ninja. Ramon percebendo, que o dia em que Faelar (que ainda era conhecido entres os ninjas como Vega) iria por se plano em prática estava chegando, e começou a por o seu próprio plano em prática. Seu plano era bem simples na verdade, pois Ramon acreditava que quanto mais se elaborava algo, mais tinha chance de que alguma coisa desse errado. O plano seria emboscá-lo em uma missão o mais distante possível da cidade da ponte do arco com alguns de seus mais experientes guerreiros, assim sendo Ramon enviou um dos seus ceifeiros de jade, e para evitar envolver mais pessoas nisso Ramon envia o mesmo ceifeiro que ordenara anteriormente a assassinar sua filha. Na verdade a própria missão era uma farsa, pois ela teria sido encomendada por um dos contatos de Ramon, e para aumentar as chances de sucesso Ramon acabou por subornar o outro ninja que iria acompanhar Faelar em sua missão. Dois dias depois Faelar recebe um pedido de missão vindo do Vale das sombras, mais especificamente no subterrâneo da torre de Ashaba. Sem desconfiar de nada Faelar parte para sua missão junto com dois outros ninjas designados como subordinados temporários dele, mal sabia ele que em vez de proteção os dois ninjas selariam sua morte. Tudo correu bem durante a viagem e os três chegam à cidade do vale das sombras sem maiores problemas. Para evitar quaisquer problemas dentro da cidade os ninjas usavam um chapéu de disfarces para ocultar sua verdadeira aparência, a estadia na cidade foi tranqüila, e durante o breve período de descanso de Faelar a única coisa que chamou a atenção dele foi um grupo que parecia não parar quieto, os membros do grupo também eram estranhos, um anão carrancudo que carregava dois martelos, um humano com uma espada e uma arma nova dessas feitas com aço e pólvora, havia também entre eles uma menina humana e um elfo pequenino. Ou era uma elfa pequenina?Sei lá. Mas não causarão problemas e com isso Faelar e seus “companheiros” seguem com a missão. Após um pagamento generoso aos guardas da porta da torre de Ashaba eles passaram, mas foi aí que os ninjas se revelaram como inimigos de Faelar, usando de uma grande destreza manual o ceifeiro de jade saca uma espada curta e tenta furtivamente atacar Faelar por trás, felizmente o elfo percebeu o golpe antes que ele fosse fatal e com isso conseguiu se esquivar do ataque. -O que é que está acontecendo? – pergunta Faelar. A pergunta foi direcionada ao outro ninja, pois o que o atacara era mudo e Faelar sabia disso. -Nós somos os mensageiros da morte Vega, você está lembrado?Viemos te dar o recado que a sua morte é eminente! – Responde o ninja. Faelar que não era ágil apenas fisicamente, mas mentalmente também, supõe que aquilo era obra de seu inimigo, Ramon. Sendo assim não restava alternativa a não ser tentar escapar dali pois os inimigos sabiam o poder dele e ele não conhecia nada sobre o inimigo, e sendo Ramon um homem tão esperto, não se daria ao luxo de elaborar um plano e no fim deixá-lo escapar, por isso aquele que o encarava com ira nos olhos deveria ser forte o suficiente para lutar com ele, com certeza o mais prudente era fugir. Mas aí veio a palavra em forma de flecha para penetrar e rasgar o coração de Faelar em dois. -Sabe, quem é este que o olha com tanta fúria Faelar?Adivinhe! – Falou o ninja. -Nunca gostei de charadas! – Respondeu Faelar. -Bem, então eu te digo quem é ele! – Falou o ninja. -O homem que te encara é o mesmo que meses atrás assassinou sua querida esposa! – Falou mais uma vez. Faelar sentiu seu coração doer de um jeito que parecia que iria explodir dentro do peito e por um momento sua mente parecia aturdida. Nesse momento o ceifeiro de jade avançou rapidamente ao perceber que Faelar tinha baixado a guarda, mas o elfo reagiu rapidamente mais uma vez e evitou o golpe que por um segundo pareceu que cortaria sua garganta. -No fundo, no fundo ela mereceu, aquela vadia da Melany era uma inútil. Se fosse eu o designado para matá-la provavelmente ainda a teria cortado em pedacinho depois de estuprá-la! – fala o ninja com um sorriso no rosto. O ninja poucos segundos depois começa a se arrepender ao olhar para Faelar e perceber que o olhar de desespero que havia no rosto do elfo agora era trocado por olhos de demônios, olhos que pareciam entrar em sua alma, cortá-la, esmagá-la e depois queimá-la. -Vou te matar, abrir sua barriga e usar suas tripas para foder o seu crânio!!! – Grita Faelar em um tom de voz nunca ouvido nem nas profundezas mais sinistras do inferno, um grito que congelaria a espinha do mais perverso demônio. Sem esperar pelo movimento inimigo Faelar avança furiosamente contra o ninja que falara tal atrocidade para com sua esposa, e com um movimento preciso e uma velocidade estonteante que deixa o ninja sem reação, Faelar faz um enorme corte na lateral do abdômen dilacerando a bexiga e espalhando tripas, sangue e urina no chão empoeirado. Com aquele golpe o ninja inimigo solta um urro de dor como seu último ato em vida e seu corpo rapidamente vai de encontro ao chão. Sem deixar se abalar o ceifeiro de jade se move rapidamente e mais uma vez tenta atacar Faelar por trás, percebendo a movimentação do inimigo Faelar evita o golpe ao mesmo tempo em que realiza um salto mortal para trás e arremessa uma de suas shuriquens, o ceifeiro de jade evita o ataque facilmente e fica invisível para poder pegar Faelar antes que o mesmo chegue ao chão, e com essa tática o peito de Faelar é perfurado pela espada inimiga fazendo com que uma rosa de sangue brotasse de seu peito enquanto um grito abafado saía da boca do elfo e um pouco de sangue espinava pela mesma. Faelar então tenta segurar seu inimigo invisível esticando suas mãos na direção em que o ataque veio, com um pouco de sorte a mão direita dele segura o pescoço do ceifeiro de jade enquanto a mão esquerda segura o braço do ceifeiro para que o mesmo não puxasse a espada de dentro do peito de Faelar e assim não pudesse atacar. Nesse momento o ceifeiro inimigo reaparece, Faelar a meio palmo de distância do inimigo e engajado em combate corporal para prender o mesmo estica ao máximo seu pescoço para que com sua boca pudesse alcançar a o cabo da espada curta embainhada do ceifeiro de jade que se projetava próximo ao pescoço dele, com a espada presa pelos seus dentes Faelar saca ela da bainha, e usa sua energia interior para ficar invisível e desfere um golpe preciso fazendo com que a espada atravesse o olho esquerdo e penetre dentro do crânio do ceifeiro de jade matando-o instantaneamente. Faelar percebendo que a luta tinha acabado solta o ceifeiro que cai sem vida no chão,sem conseguir se manter em pé Faelar cai sentado ao lado do ceifeiro morto e ao avaliar a espada cravada em seu peito percebe que por pouco o seu coração não foi atingido, mas não poderia dizer o mesmo de seu pulmão esquerdo. Faelar cogitou pedir ajuda aos guardas que vigiavam o portão de Ashaba, mas lembrou que quem negociou com os guardas tinha sido o maldito ninja que tinha tentado matá-lo, e se os guardas estivessem esperando para terminar o serviço caso os dois ninjas não dessem conta? - Pensou Faelar. Era muito arriscado, e nas condições em que o elfo se encontrava não conseguiria fazer frente a dois guerreiros treinados e bem equipados. Durante alguns segundos Faelar pensou e pensou em uma saída para sua situação, mas não conseguiu ter nenhuma idéia até lembrar que durante a estadia na cidade do vale das sombras o ceifeiro tinha entrado em um lugar onde supostamente vendia líquidos mágicos como óleos, poções e etc. -Será que o maldito comprou alguma poção para curar ferimentos? – Pensou Faelar. Então, fazendo um esforço estremo para sair do lugar o elfo foi se arrastando até a mochila do ceifeiro e começou a vasculhá-la em busca de algo que pudesse salvar sua vida, que por sinal se esvaía a cada segundo que se passava. Alguns segundos depois Faelar encontra dois frascos idêntico, mas líquidos de cores diferentes em cada frasco,um era vermelho e o outro era Roxo, virando um pouco os frascos o elfo procurou sem sucesso por um rótulo ou qualquer coisa que dissesse o que eram aqueles líquidos, afinal poderiam ser poções, óleos, venenos e etc... -Que se dane, estou morrendo mesmo! Se for uma poção de cura eu posso sobreviver, se for veneno eu provavelmente morrerei, mas como estou morrendo não faz muita diferença. – Falou Faelar. Tendo dito isso ele abre o frasco com o líquido vermelho e bebe gole a gole to o conteúdo do frasco. Mas, parece que a deusa da sorte sorriu para Faelar nesse momento e seu ferimento foi se fechando até que não restara nem cicatriz como marca do ferimento fatal. Passado o susto, e recuperado fisicamente Faelar resolve não arriscar mais e dorme escondido nas sombras. Após ter descansado, se livrado dos corpos e comido a última ração de viagem que encontrou na bolsa do ceifeiro de jade Faelar prosseguiu tentando achar alguma saída ou caminho para a superfície, foi aí que barulhos estranhos começaram a ecoar pela caverna. -O que é isso? Parecem sons de armas se chocando! Será que tem mais alguém aqui? Ou será que são aliados de Ramon procurando por mim? – Pensou Faelar. -De qualquer forma é melhor dar uma olhada nisso! Mas por via das dúvidas é melhor avançar com cuidado. – Pensa Faelar. Faelar então começa a andar silenciosamente na direção em que os sons de armas tilintando ecoam, e ao adentrar nas sombras, desaparece completamente na escuridão. -Tomara que sejam aliados ou idiotas que eu possa convencer para que possa escapar daqui, pois ainda tem muitas coisas que preciso resolver... Crônicas da vingança Faelar Eveningfall